the_nightmare_before_christmasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mayor of Halloween Town
The Mayor of Halloween Town is, as his name implies, the Mayor of Halloween Town. His body (head included) is shaped like a cone. He wears a tall top-hat and suit with a spider bow-tie. He also wears a ribbon that says mayor on it. Being a politician, he is naturally "two-faced" and in his case, this is taken literally as he can rotate his head to appear as either happy or sad (a reflection of his mood, of course). He was voiced by Glenn Shadix, who played Otho in Beetlejuice, a movie that was directed by Tim Burton. Background Despite his office, the Mayor apparently has very little actual authority in the day-to-day running of the town, especially in planning for Halloween. This is attested when he arrives at Jack Skellington's house to discuss the plans for next year's Halloween with him, not knowing that Jack is not home. When Jack does not answer, the Mayor quickly gets hysterical and yells, more to himself than anyone, "Jack, please, I'm only an elected official here! I can't make decisions by myself!". ''Nonetheless, the Mayor seems to enjoy his position. He apparently owns the only automobile in town, a hearse-like car called the "Mayor-mobile" that is equipped with a loudspeaker for making announcements and a black, cat-shaped hood ornament that sounds a siren when its tail is cranked. Personality Besides being a two-faced politician, the Mayor's heavy reliance on Jack leads to his uncertainty. He is quick to support Jack's plans on Christmas and never reveals his true feelings of the holiday until only after Jack was presumed double-dead, remarking that he "''knew this Christmas thing was a bad idea", and that he "felt it in his gut". He is capable of showing authority, as when Jack disappears, the Mayor is the one leading the Citizens on a search for him and checks up on everyone. He also gathers the Citizens for their tasks and the Town Meeting without any hassle. It is possible that the Mayor is afraid of Lock, Shock, and Barrel, as he cowers when they approach him for their task and informs Jack of their appearance via whispering. They also attack him with rocks and slingshots, as to which he does not retaliate. He does, however, let them lead him to Oogie's Lair in order to rescue Jack, so it's possible he may have given them the benefit of the doubt. He also lets the Mummy Boy ring the alarm for Jack's disappearance, hinting that he may have a soft spot for children. The Mayor may also be very gifted with music, as he sings along in a couple of songs and conducts the Band with their song. The Pumpkin King The Mayor is a major character in the prequel video game The Pumpkin King, as he is the first character Jack meets. He informs Jack about the situation, and gives him his first weapon, the frog gas spray. He also tells Jack that the townspeople have drowned their prized possessions, and asks him to retrieve them. He later directs him to the first boss, a giant spider, and asks him to find Dr. Finklestein. He was also present when Jack freed the Corpse kid. Jack later runs in to him while looking for the melting man. He is also aware of the creation of Sally, as he informs Jack about her. Additionally, the Mayor is panicking because he needs more ingredients to finish his lunch, and asks Jack to bring him some ingredients in exchange for gall stone gumbo. Jack agrees and begins looking for ingredients. After Jack returns with the ingredients, the Mayor starts to cook them, but the Melting Man's eye ball jumps in the pot. He then jumps out and reveals to Oogie that he tore him to pieces and put the parts on to the headless skeletons and sent Jack to gather them. This is where the Mayor tells Jack about Oogie Boogie. After the Melting Man gives Jack the gummy shoes, Jack asks were all the other townspeople have gone, and he tells Jack the Witches are in the pumpkin patch, so Jack goes to look for them. He later appears in the graveyard where he tells him that Lock, Shock, and Barrel that they are vandalizing the street lights in town, and that no one can see. He then asks Jack to make it stop and give shim a bat lamp so he can find them. He reappears after Lock, Shock, and Barrel, and traps him and Jack in the cemetery, and gives him a chili pepper, upgrading his spice bottle. He will supply Jack with as many peppers as needed. After Jack defeats Oogie Boogie and meets Sally, the Mayor informs him that they need to start Halloween and get going. The Nightmare Before Christmas The Mayor was first seen in This is Halloween, where he was telling the viewer that the citizens are waiting for a next surprise and sung along with Ned and Bertha. After the song ends, he compliments Jack and Halloween, and begins to hand out the prizes to the citizens. The Mayor becomes frantic when he finds that Jack wasn't in his home. In a state of panic, he stumbles down the staircase and slams into Jack's front gate. Jimmy then informs him that Jack is not home and that he's been gone all night. He sends the citizens on a search party to find him. The Mayor is seen on top of his Mayor-Mobile later with the other Halloween Town citizens, upset about Jack's disappearance. When Jack returns to town, the Mayor asks him where he's been and gets instructed to call a Town Meeting. He then collects the citizens calling into his megaphone in Town and ringing the Town Hall's bell. The Mayor can be seen guiding the overhead light over Jack and the citizens during the Town Meeting Song. While expressing his approval for Christmas, he accidentally causes a piece of the floor to come off and nearly falls, sending the light all over the room. After Jack finishes the meeting, the Mayor can be seen applauding along with the crowd. He is next seen accompanying Jack giving everyone their tasks for Christmas, calling out the names through his megaphone and checking them off a list. He remarks "how horrible our Christmas will be!", to which Jack corrects with "jolly!". When Lock, Shock, and Barrel come, he gets hit by rocks and loses his spider bow tie while trying to eavesdrop on what Jack is telling them. He can then be seen with the crowds during Making Christmas, riding the automobile Jack brought into Town and singing along. Later on, the Mayor is seen conducting the Band with their version of "Here Comes Santa Claus". He then starts to read off a paper praising Jack before he is sent off in his sleigh. While Jack makes his rounds in the human world, the Mayor can be seen watching overhead with the rest of the Halloween Town Citizens. After Jack was shot down by the military, the Mayor starts to sob and remove his hat. He goes off to unveil everyone of his demise, saying "Jack has been blown to smithereens!". He can later be seen with Lock, Shock, and Barrel picking up Jack and Sally from Oogie's Lair, dropping down a ladder for them and riding back into Town on the Mayor-Mobile. In the deleted scene, the trick-or-treaters were scared by Jack after watching Oogie attempt to kill Santa and Sally, and presumably went to inform the Mayor that he was alive. When they are back into Town, the Mayor follows Jack up the steps of the Town Hall and shakes hands with him after the Corpse Kid is set on his hat. The Mayor's final appearance was when a snowflake landed on his tongue, turning his face happy. The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge In The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge, the Mayor is seen in the opening cut scene congratulating Jack on another "horrible" Halloween. He is later seen in the level "Mayor's Madhouse," where Jack rescues him from a cage hanging from the roof of his house. While Jack goes to Christmas Town, the Mayor frees the other holiday leaders. Kingdom Hearts series ''Kingdom Hearts During Jack's rehearsal in the town square, the Mayor introduces Jack while the Search Ghosts perform. After Dr. Finkelstein's first attempt at creating a heart, the Mayor comes into the entryway to the lab in distress and tells everyone that the Heartless have started rampaging. He later appears in the graveyard and tells Sora and company how to obtain the "surprise" ingredient, the Jack-in-the-Box. Kingdom Hearts II When several Heartless appear in the Town Square, the Mayor stands to one side, yelling ineffectually at the Heartless to leave and calling for Jack to stop them stating that he's only an elected official. After Sora and company defeat Oogie Boogie later on, the Mayor arrives in Christmas Town looking for Jack. He and Jack then walk off in order to plan for the next Halloween, just as the Gate appears to Sora. During Sora's second visit, Heartless have again invaded the town square, this time playing with Santa Claus's missing Christmas presents. The Mayor again tries to order the Heartless to leave Halloween Town, to a predictable lack of effect, and he calls on Jack and friends to stop them. Sometime after Xemnas's defeat, the Mayor is hurrying into Doctor Finklestein's lab to listen to Jack's plans for next Halloween. Disney Universe The Mayor was part of ''The Nightmare Before Christmas pack as a playable costume character. Disney Magic Kingdoms The Mayor was added to the game Disney Magic Kingdoms to celebrate Halloween in 2018. He was the final prize of the Tower Event, Villain Tower Takeover, and could be obtained by the tokens offered during the event. He also appeared on the cover art for the game surrounded by three kids wearing Lock, Shock, and Barrel masks. He also made an appearance prior to the event apart of a parade float. Disney Parks In 2003, along with the other The Nightmare Before Christmas characters, the Mayor made a special, one time appearance in Disneyland for the Haunted Mansion Holiday opening event. He was accompanied by the Clown with a Tear Away Face as he sang "Put On A Happy Face", later singing with the rest of the cast. His costume's head was able to rotate sides. Gallery Trivia *Interestingly, the Mayor was not left in the charge of the Town while Jack left in Oogie's Revenge, as the task was given to Dr. Finkelstein. *The Mayor is the only one who addresses Jack as the "King of Halloween". He also calls him "my boy", like Dr. Finkelstein does. Category:Halloween Town Residents Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Citizens